Hollywood Love
by MusicLovinWriter
Summary: Two celebrities are forced to be together for publicity, she is hesitant at first but ultimately agrees for more album sales. He is being forced into it in order to clean up his act. What once started out as a fake romance, might end up being something more after all.


**Games**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, this is just going to be a One-Shot story, it just popped into my mind one day and decided to continue it into a story. Hope you like it. Just as an FYI, yes everyone is human in this story._

 _ **Phase 1**_

"Bella, Bella, are you listening" I heard my manager say, yes I was listening but I was not interested, at least not in what the management company had propositioned for me to do.

"Yes, I am Emily, but no I am not interested"

"You have to, its publicity. It's been in the works for 6 months Bella, they need an answer tonight before you go on" I heard her say, but I seriously was not interested, not in pretending to date that total jerk, there was a reason he has had bad publicity, but this business was all about staying on top, and this would defiantly help both of us. Well him, this would help him a lot more, especially with that scandal that was going around, me I can go without it. I was currently number one on the billboard charts and I had a major movie in production. He needed me, not the other way around.

Before I had a chance to answer, I saw Rose coming in to my makeup room. I internally groaned, looked at Emily and rolled my eyes. Rosalie was his manager, what was she doing here this was supposed to be my down time. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Emily, Bella, do you guys have an answer yet" Rosalie asked.

"Not yet Rose, I'm having trouble convincing Bella here, your brother in law is a lot to sign up for you know" Emily answered

"Bella? You need to decide, we could always go with another A-list celebrity you know." Rosalie stated

"Then use someone else" I answered, a little harsher than I intended. Emily looked at me and I smiled sheepishly

"There is no one else, Rose, no A-list wants the bad publicity, the only reason this is being considered is because our company, they don't want to lose another great artist, and Bella won't be negatively affected by his childish antics. She's good with or without him."

"Just think about it, besides, America likes the idea of you two being together, don't you guys read those magazines anymore?" Rosalie asked " It would really boost sales for that record thats coming out in a few weeks"

Someone knocked on the door, Emily went to open it, then thanked the person

"He goes up in 30, you need to decide now" Emily said.

I looked at both Emily and Rose, I mean he couldn't be that bad right? Plus he was actually really good looking, we would look good pictured together. Plus, it would boost my album sales, and its only temporary.

"How long would I have to do this for" I asked, Emily's eyes widened in shock and Rose had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"One year, maybe less if he does something stupid or he turns his act around." Rosalie answered with a sheepish smile, secretly oping that I would not back out. She made a lot of money from that jerk, she also made got a lot of stress from him and she couldn't drop him because he was family to her.

"Deal, he's bound do to something stupid in less than a year" I smiled and took out my hand to shake hers. " But I have some conditions"

She took my hand and smiled. "I'm sure we can work something out, he is not really in the position to make demands at the moment" I smiled and the next 15 minutes were spent talking between Emily and Rose and how this was going to unfold, leave it to them to create the perfect beginning to this relationship.

"Bella, you need to go into Edward's room now, the show starts in 10, we need to make it look real now. I can smell the headlines already" Emily said, and Rosalie giggled. Seriously?

I rolled my eyes at the both of them and made my way across the hall to Mason's dressing room.

Well lets get this started! I mentally prepared myself, and walked into his room. I was kind of shocked, he was just sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Oh dear, I must be in the wrong room" I said out loud, without thinking "Mason, you read, I didn't think you were capable"

He rolled his eyes and ignored my comment.

"I read Elle, I read, you can call me Edward, Mason is my stage name, since you're here I have a feeling we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Unfortunately," I said, wait was he being nice? All I really knew about his was his ability to get into trouble and that he was a ladies man, he really dated. Secretly, since most of his relationships weren't public, they all ended badly, which makes sense since he was kind of a jerk, he was also known for his lavish parties and being an all around bad boy, which worked for him until recently.

"How about you come over here and give the producers something to write about, he said putting down his book. We can make out if you'd like" he said with a wink, there was the charm I knew him by. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh the lady, don't like? Then why did you agree" he asked, " I bet it was for my good looks" he winked again, then got closer, and stood behind me a whispered into my ear "Or do you want a taste of this bad boy"

I turned around and looked him in the face, then we saw the red light blink meaning the show was starting soon, followed by the door knob turning. Edward smiled at me, looked behind me at the door, and then kissed me on the lips, I felt the electricity circulating between us and I involuntarily leaned in.

"Oh I'm sorry" Someone said, then I looked up at Edward, who winked at me, then looked to see who it was. None other than one of the backstage workers. I smiled at the worker and she blushed. "Mr Mason, you're up, I was sent to fetch you." then she mumbled something.

"Don't you guys knock?" he said in a rude tone, then leaned into me and whispered "The game starts now" he chuckled and pecked me on the lips then followed the shocked worker out into the main stage.

I stood there as shocked as the worker and just sat down on the couch, what have I gotten my self into? I looked at the book he was reading, _The Catcher in the Rye,_ not a bad book in my opinion. As I set the book down, Rose and Emily came into Mason's, I mean Edward's dressing room.

"I hear the gossip already, dang girl you move fast" Rose laughed, "I've got to go watch Edward backstage see you in a few." I smiled at her and went back to my dressing room with Emily telling me the gossip going around the building. I guess news travels fast in the entertainment business, this was a new record.

I turned on the TV and decided to watch Edward's interview, might as well start learning things about him. After a few minuted, a different worked came to my room and asked if I was ready. I smiled and nodded then followed her to the back stage area with Emily following close behind, paying attention the the chatter around us. When I got to the spot behind the curtain, I sat down on the stool provided and got a few last minute touch ups on my make up. Then picked up my guitar and began to tune it.

"You've got this Bells, break a leg" I smiled and then Emily went to catch up with Rosalie.

"Okay, okay, Mason any new ladies in your life" the host asked, this peaked my interest, I new there was because of our arrangement, but what would he say?

"Maybe, but I don't kiss and tell" he said in a cocky chuckle.

"Maybe, come on you're Mason" the host said, then there was some clapping from the audience. "See even they agree, who's the lucky lady?" 

"Well, trust me when I say, I'm the lucky man. It was an unexpected surprise" he said, I could tell he was smiling. Dang, this guy was a good actor. Either that or he actually meant it .

"You can tell us more about that after the commercial break, but first back for the second time this year please give a warm welcome to our favorite musical guest Elle! Here tonight singing her latest single New York!"

Just then the curtains opened, the band began to play the first notes of my new song.

 _Ooh, ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh now now_

 _Five drinks in on Friday night_

 _We only came to dry your eyes_

 _And get you out of your room_

 _Now this bar has closed its doors_

 _I found my hand is holding yours_

 _Do you wanna go home so soon?*_

I continued the song, then bowed to the audience and walked over and hugged the host.

"Isn't this girl amazing!" The host asked, then the show cut into a commercial, the make up artists came to touch up all our makeup.

"TV, got to love it right" Edward said to me while he was getting his makeup touched up.

"I know, the amount of makeup we wear just for TV is crazy" I joked.

"Were going live in 3 minutes" a man over the intercom and we all got in our positions to get the show started again.

"Welcome back, we are now joined by the talented Elle and our resident bad boy Mason!" The audience clapped and we were seated.

"So Elle, we were just talking to Mason about any lucky ladies in his life, would you happen to know anything about this" he asked.

"Oh, stop it, you know I don't" I smiled and looked at the audience. The hose looked at me with knowing eyes. "But if he has met someone, I'm sure he is a very lucky man for falling into her good graces" I laughed the the hose joined me.

"You're right, you're right. So Elle tell us about this new album, that is coming out in a few weeks."

"Gladly" I said as Edward scooted a little closer to me, I could feel the electricity sparking again, but continued talking to the host about the new album that would be released soon.

The show was quickly over and after talking to the host for a while after the show Edward and I walked backstage together. And Emily quickly aught up to us.

"Nice, I could feel the chemistry between the two of you" she smiled, I smiled back at Emily

"Come on you two, pack up your things, you two have to be seen walking out of here together if we you want your image fixed Edward" Rosalie said.

I quickly gathered my supplies from the dressing room, and he did the same. He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the streets, where the camera's were awaiting into Edward's awaiting car. I wore my a beanie and sunglasses, so I wouldn't be as recognizable to the media, I didn't want the story spreading like wild fire over night after all this was the entertainment business.

"Mason, mason look here"

"Smile, Mason"

"Mason, is this your mystery lady"

"Whats this we hear about back stage kisses"

"Who's this"

"Care to comment on your name miss"

Edward shut the door for me and got into the passenger side.

"Where to Elle?" he asked

"Bella, please call me Bella, Elle is a stage name"

"Bella, short for Isabella right"

"Yep, and Emily just told me to drive up to the office, so try not to drive too crazy"

"Okay, m'lady" he chuckled and then went to the company office, thankfully there was no one around, so we quickly got into the parking lot and went to the office where Emily and Rose were waiting for us.

"Phase one went well" Emily said, while Rose smiled. I just rolled my eyes and Edward went to sit near the window that overlooked the city.

"I know you had some rules you wanted to discuss Bella, now is your chance" Rose spoke up and for the rest of the night we discussed the new relationship that I had agreed too. Edward had some rules too, but not major ones, however we both agreed that if we found someone while we were 'dating' that relationship would have to wait unit the year was over. Not that I would, I couldn't stand hime sometimes but I couldn't do that to someone, not even to someone I faked liked for the cameras.

 _ **Phase 2**_

 _Mason's New Mystery Girl Revealed_

 _Elle, why she fell for Hollywood's Bay Boy_

 _Is Mason done with his bad boy ways?_

 _Sources revealed Mason and Elle were spotted kissing behind the scenes..._

Days passed, more and more tabloids came up with new stories that sold. We added to the speculation by being spotted in public places together, causally holding hands while shopping or grabbing coffee together between our breaks.

Today he was scheduled to come on set to watch a movie, then we were supposed to go grab something to eat together. So far the plan was going according to planned. He was getting a bit more tolerable, but his demeanor was what still made me wish I never agreed to this. Edward was known as a player, a ladies man, his longest real relationship lasted him about three months, he usually got bored or they got bored. I guess thats what you get when you date groupies. They would either go for his money or for the sex.

"Thats a wrap!" I heard Mike, the director say. "Great job people, were almost done. We might finish on schedule after all"

I walked to where Edward was sitting. Here goes nothing.

"Mason!" I smiled and ran over to him "You made it"

He stood up, and hugged me

"I was forced to" he whispered in my ear

I hugged him harder and whispered "You think I'm actually happy to see you"

I pulled away and smiled, then took his hand as I lead him my makeup room. I quickly washed my face and changed into something more comfortable.

"lets go, darling" I said in a mocking voice, he just chuckled , opened the door, grabbed my hand then led me to his car.

"You like Italian right?" he asked

I faked being shocked "You, sir, pay attention?"

"Do you or not, I think Rose mentioned it, don't flatter yourself"

"I do" I said curtly, "You know, you can be a decent human being sometimes, you should try it more often"

"Whatever, Swan" he said

"You know, I could break this off right Cullen, you can find another celebrity to be your fake girlfriend"

"Go ahead Swan, you can't pretend your not attracted to this hot bod. Not going to lie, if you weren't so you, I'd totally do you" he said in a cocky voice, followed by a wink

"eff off Cullen" I retorted, and then crossed my arms.

"Ooh, feisty today aren't we"

I stuck out my tongue and him like a child and he responded my doing his signature wink, which worked on his fans. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window, then turned up the radio. Which was surprisingly playing on of his songs.

"You just cant get enough of me, huh Swan" he laughed the preceded to sing along to it.

" _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

 _Bodies together_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behaviour_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking in, fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone"*_

We finally arrived at our destination, not soon enough, but he was right. Part of the reason I agreed to this was that he was not so bad to look at and he was highly skilled in the vocal department. Maybe in an alternate universe, if he wasn't such a jerk I would have really dated him.

Edward handed the keys to the valet then went around to open the door for me, took my hand and we went into Ago, a restaurant which I actually enjoyed.

Once we walked in we were taken to their private patio, were Edward was actually tolerable. I ordered my favorite plate Pappardelle Al Funhgi, which is basically super wide noodles with wild mushrooms while Edward got the Spaghetti Mare, or the spaghetti mixed with fresh seafood. Over all the lunch was not terrible, mainly because we didn't know who was watching.

The next few weeks went pretty much the same, with some quarrels in the car, then acting like we liked each other in public. Honestly it was a little bit draining but, I enjoyed it, and it sharpened my acting skills a bit.

 **Phase 3**

Four months of fake dating Edward have not gotten any easier, was it wrong of me to feel some sort of attraction towards him? Four months is a lot of time with a person and not develop some feelings right? However, I refused to believe that, being mean to him was some sort of a game now, at least it was to me. I enjoyed it, and i'm sure he enjoyed it to.

By now the press had speculation that we would not be together, but much to the public eye's surprise we still were, little did they know, right?

The press was shocked at how long this relationship lasted, because most of his ended pretty fast. They were also counting down the moments until one of us spent the night over at someone's house, for some reason the media was obsessed with spreading stories about sex and infidelity.

It was award season and both 'Mason' and I were nominated for a couple of awards so we could not miss. We decided to coordinate outfits, and by we I mean Emily and Rose made us coordinate our outfits. We had not choice.

An elegant midnight blue flowy dress was chosen for me, not that I minded, it hugged me in all the right placed and even made my cleavage look bigger. Edward was but in a matching tux with a bowtie, he was told to pick me up from my hotel room no later than 5, to my surprise he arrived 15 minutes early. When I opened the door, he looked at me up and down, I could have sworn to see a glimmer in his eyes.

"Keep it in your pants Cullen"

"You wish Swan, you know you want this" he said as he flexed under his white shirt, I was able to see his lean muscles, he was more correct than he thought. I just scoffed and followed him to the limo.

We were taken to where the celebrities are dropped off, we spoke to a few interviewers and then posed for pictures.

We quickly took out seats after, he sat to the left of me and I leaned into him, like we usually did in public. It was almost natural, we had gotten used to it, but I could never shake off that spark between us every time we were near. Which is why I often avoided close contact with him, when I could, I knew this was all pretend and if he felt the spark too, he never said anything about since he was too busy being a jerk and all. Regardless, I could feel it now, it was like electricity buzzing around us, whenever we were together. I couldn't deny my attraction to him and when he wasn't a jerk he was hard not to fall for, I was only snapped back to reality when I remembered who he was.

The show was not set to start for another, few moments. He had grabbed my hand, so I began playing with is fingers while leaning into him and smiling.

"You two are so cute together" I heard someone say, I looked up to see none other than Leah and Jacob black, "You guys remind me of us when we were younger" Leah mentioned

"Hey Leah, hey Jacob, long time no see" I smiled up at him

"Yea, how long ago did we shoot that scene, like a year ago" I laughed in response. "Leah gets a bit jealous" he smiled, the looked at his wife with a tender look.

"Stop it Jacob Black, I do not." She said while playfully slapping him on the shoulder, "But seeing someone make-out with your husband is not easy either, even if its for the camera" she laughed and I felt Edward stiffen besides me.

"It doesn't get easier, but I know my wife will always be mine" he laughed "Are you okay Mason"

"Yea. Fine." he said a bit bothered, what was his problem.

"Anyways Elle, it was nice to see you again, maybe we'll see you again on another set." Leah said, while mouthing me me 'he's jealous'

I rolled my eyes got up and hugged both Leah and Jacob, while Edward was standing a right behind me.

"It was nice seeing you guys too" I smiled and Edward grabbed my hand. "Hey, whats your problem. They are great friends of mine"

"People don't kiss their friends" he said

I just rolled my eyes and sat down, he followed suit. Then I whispered into his ear "Haven't you seen that movie?" I looked him in the eyes and I scanned his face. He scanned mine and leaned in, then placed a tender kiss on my lips, that would have deepened if I hadn't pulled away.

"Edward" I warned, as a leaned against his forehead.

He was about to say something when the opening act began. I leaned away and he looked at me conflicted. Then he turned to face the stage and I followed suit. He kept my hand in his hand, until it was time to clap, then in between he would place his hands around my waist or shoulders.

The rest of the night was pleasant, but now it was time for the reason why the rest of us were here. Top Artist, of course both I and Edward had been nominated, along with three other artists. I secretly hoped that I would win, everyone is a little competitive after all. I knew I was.

I got nervous when the the host, went up on stage to announce the winner. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I looked at him and he smiled.

"Congratulations to all the great artists who got nominated!" she said in her peppy voice, "and now, the moment we've all been waiting for, this years winner for top artist of the year is..." she said as she opened the envelope. "Mason, congratulations! Woo"

she said as she clapped.

I smiled at him and let go of his hand, he gave me a quick peck on the lips, grabbed by hand and we proceeded to make our way on stage. I stood off the the side while he gave his thank you speech, after when the his songs were playing and the confetti started to fall, he pulled me close to him and kissed me again under the confetti. Well this was new, I just smiled as everyone congratulated him.

We decided to forgo the after party, because as part of cleaning up his image Edward stoped drinking, which is good but it made him cranky at times. I got dropped off at the hotel where I was staying, Edward walked me into the room where I was staying.

"Congrats Cullen, on the win, even thought there were better artists who were nominated" I said as I was walking in the room.

"You wish Swan, you know I was the best, well we were the best no one else stood a chance" he smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"If you say so" I said, while looking out the window,"Hey want to try something new?" I asked

"New?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen, do you or not?"

"Why not" he smiled

"Okay, let me change" I said as I ran to the bathroom to change into yoga pants and a hoodie. I quickly washed my face and held my hair up in a loose bun.

"Bella, what are we doing" he asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then just trust me, you agreed to it. Don't ask to many questions" I answered and started to pack up my things. "Your turn, lets go to your floor" I said and I followed Edward to his hotel room, he decided to wear change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Wear sweats, you'll thank me after" I said, he listened and then packed his things. We ordered a rental car, checked out and we were on the road.

"Where are we going, Swan"

"Don't worry, hey when do you start recording your new album?"

"In a week, so don't kill me"

"I promise"

Nine hours later, a mall stop, and a couple food stops later we were in a small Californian town known as Dunsmuir. A little known historical town, we arrived super tired, and in the middle of the night. I quickly made it to the little cabin hidden behind the town. When we arrived Edward has dozed off, I opened the house with the code, and prepped the bed Edward was going to be sleeping in, and them put my stuff in the room I was staying in.

I woke him up and lead him to the bedroom.

"Trying to take advantage of me Swan" I said groggily, then he mumbled a few incoherent phrases and but followed me to the room. I lead him to the bed and covered him up.

"Go to sleep" I mumbled to him

"I am asleep, Love" he mumbled in his half awaken state. I brushed it off and closed the door to his room went to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up just as the sun started to rise, I was still a bit tired but felt that I needed a shower, I went into check on Edward and he was deep in his sleep. I quietly shut the door, walked into the small kitchen to brew up some coffee so it can be ready by the time I was out of the shower.

After my shower I prepared by self a strong cup of coffee and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, sat on the couch in the patio, and curled up with a good book. I was pulled out of my book when I felt as if someone was staring at me, I looked behind me and I saw Edward with a half dazed look, running his fingers through his hair.

"You're awake! There is coffee in the machine and some food supplies in the fridge." He continued looking at me with a confused look on his face, "welcome to Dunsmuir, California Edward" I laughed

"I come here after major award shows or when I don't want the media to know what I'm up to. There is limited service here, but we do have wifi and a landline if you want to call anywhere" I continued to say after Edwards look dazed look turned to confusion

" Dunsmuir? Am I literally in the middle of no where" he asked

"Yup, small town, so you'll be recognizable. The groceries I ordered should be arriving soon, just let me open the door."

"Who's place are we staying in?" he asked looking around

"It's mine, I have an old friend that lives in town, who I have known since forever ago. You might meet her later on today, she is bringing us food. Oh and one more thing, she knows about this arrangement" he looked at me with wide eyes "She won't tell anyone she is one of the closest friends I have"

"Well if you trust her..." he said, walking towards the kitchen

"I do, who else do you think keeps an eye on this place, when I'm busy" I said as I picked up my book and continued to read. Edward sat down in across from me, with only his sweat pants. I ignored him, not wanting him to get any ideas, I just couldn't keep my eyes away for too long.

"This really is the prefect spot to get away" he said between bites of his sandwiches.

"It is, thats what I love about this place. If you get the chance you should take the trail up to the waterfall, it is majestic"

"Or you can be my tour guide," he said crossing over to my side and sitting by me. Is he really doing this here? There are no cameras.

I looked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder sighing. "Edward what are you doing?"

he was about to answer when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at him and smiled apologetically and went to open the door.

"Alice!"

"Bella"

we both squealed, since we haven't seen each other for months.

Just then I heard Edward shuffling his way over to us.

"Alice?!" he said in a shocked tone"

"Edward! Edward Anthony Cullen" Alice said, and I pulled away form out hug and looked at her dumbfounded. His middle name was Anthony

"Alice?" I looked at him, what?

"Wait, you two know each other" I asked

"The real question is how do you two know each other" Edward stated.

"No, no, no" Alice said matter of factly "How do you two know each other" she laughed! "Just kidding, but seriously Bella you could have told me this was who you were fake dating!"

I looked at her, then at Edward, that's when I noticed a bit of resemblance.

"NO?!" I half yelled...

"Yaas!" Alice screamed, "Welcome to the family Bells! Edward and I are cousin's my mom is Edward's aunt"

"How did I not know this" I asked, then looked at Edward and Alice...

"Wait you live here?! In the middle of no where?"

"Well if you bothered to come to our family functions, like Rose and Emmet occasionally do you would know that I moved out here to get out of the city. Small towns are my thing, and great for Jasper. Im glad someone put a stop to that destructive behavior of yours, do you even talk to your mom anymore?"

"Bella, how to you know Alice?" he said ignoring Alice's question.

I looked at Alice and she shrugged, not even bothered that he brushed her off.

"We met at summer camp when we were kids one year, then the summer after that again, and we spent almost all out summers together until my family moved to Arizona"

"Then my some miracle, her family moved back to California and we ended up in the same high school as freshmen. We had both just moved so it was perfect, well up until she became Elle" the said the last part in a super dramatic voice

"Hey, we see each other every few weeks, stop your yapping!" I laughed, at this point Edward walked back into his room.

"Ya, but its not the same, you can't shop with me anymore, at least not without wearing some disguise" she fake whined. "Anyways, here is your food and stuff!"

"And I am grateful for that, your trips are excruciating" I laughed as we started putting the supplies into the pantry and fridge as we caught up on her new projects and my fake love life.

"Bella" Edward said walking into the living room, where Alice and I were lounging. "Um, I'm going for a jog, I'll be back" then he looked at me in the eyes, then to Alice and just headed out the door.

"Ugh, he's been acting so strange lately" I said one the door was shut "Anyways, yea, so his manager Rose came in the night of the interview and we've been fake dating ever since"

"It took you six months to agree to this? If I were you I would not have agreed" she said curtly

"I agreed because his behavior was getting better, he was still 'bad' per se, but he had gotten better. Also, if I did not agree on my terms, the label would have made me agree on their terms. Some cons to the business, but this please them." I laughed.

"Bella, but are you comfortable with this?" Alice asked

"I am now, I was not at first, but not I consider him a decent friend, that I happen to kiss every so often. That is one of the reasons I brought him here, to stop pretending. So I can test him to see what kind of person he is"

"I'm not going to lie Bella, he may be destructive as heck, but he is a kind person, really really really deep inside." she laughed "When he was a child, he was the sweetest thing, well according to my mother anyways. I don't remember, I just remember him being an ass."

"Thats not hard to imagine, he was an ass for the longest time" I laughed

"An ass, but a smart one. He graduated high school early, then was accepted to USC, there he became a frat boy, stopped talking to his parents, but got his degree, in something. Then one day we see him on the news as a rising star and well you know the rest. Parties, girls, drugs at one point, and now you" she looked a bit sad.

"Bella don't take it the wrong, way, you are great for him. But you're too good for him."

I just stared up at the ceiling trying to process what Alice had just said to me.

"Alice, it's a fake relationship, its over in a couple of months" I said, trying to convince myself and Alice

"Mhm" she said and then mumbled something "Just careful, Bella" she said while squeezing my arm

I was about to reply when the front door opened, and in came Edward freshly flushed, he jogged to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"So how is Jasper" Edward yelled across the kitchen

"I'm surprised he knows his name" Alice whispered to me, "He's fine" Jasper was an Aerospace engineer for the Military so sometimes Alice would be alone for a few days at a time. It wasn't that bad for her, she ran an Inn in town to keep herself busy. He was a couple years older than her, she was 24, and he was 30, as strange as that sounded for her it was love at first sight.

"Bella it was nice seeing you again, we'll catch up later. Jasper is supposed to be back soon" she said suggestively

"Ew Alice, keep your sex life private" I laughed

"Whatever Bella," she laughed and walked out the door saying goodbye to Edward on the way out.

"Did you have a nice jog?", I asked Edward as he was walking into the living room, he smiled and sat next to me.

"It was okay, I just needed to get away" he said with a far off look. Did he need to get away from me, Alice, or his past? He smile again and then looked at me, "what did she tell you? About me, any family secrets"

I looked at him and pushed his heir away from his eyes. He grabbed my hand in pressed it into his cheek, this was a fake relationship right? I was about to pull my hand away when he sighed and began to explain his side of the story.

"I don't know what Alice said, but let me tell you my side of things" he said opening his eyes and letting my hand go. "Where do I start" he said looking at a distance

"Well I might as well start from the beginning right?" he said looking up at me again then laying on the couch to where his head was resting on my thighs

"Living in someone else's shadow is never easy, Bella. I was the youngest, my other brother Emmett, was always the athletic one. I was too, but that was something I didn't want to pursue. Don't get me wrong here, my parents were always loving and nurturing but somehow Emmett always got all the attention. He was the one with the important practices, football, basketball, any sport you name it, he as in it. I decided to take up soccer, but it wasn't for me.

In soccer, I discovered my love for the guitar, quickly learned, then self taught myself the piano, and various other instruments. Graduated early and left to USC as soon as I could, I started college at 16 Bella, 16. But it was overshadowed by my brother getting drafted by the NFL. I decided that I was down living in Emmett's shadow, so I cut off ties with my family and brother started partying, playing shows, graduated as soon as I could. I applied for medical school, but when I got accepted there I also got discovered by someone, who happened to be at a bar I was playing in. I recorded a demo and it got sent off to the label, Rose picked me up, at that point I didn't know she was dating my brother. Quickly rose to the top. Didn't stop the partying until I was sent to rehab, then Rosalie told me to clean up my act, I tried ay first but then I get an invitation from Rosalie to an engagement party, I show up, late but I do, but when I look over the balcony I notice that she has gotten engaged to my brother, of all people. So I left the party, partied a little too hard that and partied a little to hard that night"

"And every weekend after, I stayed off the hard stuff, and continued my music career" he said as I rubbed his hair back "Rosalie eventually found out my brother was my brother, but she kept representing me. However the label told me to stop my antics or I would have to be looking for a new job"

"And soon after I come in the picture?" I asked

"Yes, they gave me one last chance, to clean up my act and get some good publicity. I agreed, to their terms before I even knew them, and we are here now" he said looking up to me,

"I'm no angel Bella" Edward said as I continued looking him in the eyes. He leaned in and I followed suite, then out lips met. It was the most electrifying experience, Edward deepened the kiss by getting up and continuing to kiss me until we doth ran out of breath. I leaned into his forehead and tried to catch my breath, before I new it out lips had met again and out kiss only deepened. The next time he pulled away I was startled by the sound of my phone ringing. I caught my breath and looked at Edward, I blushed.

"What are we doing Edward" I asked, still a little red

"I don't know" he said honestly, looking back at me. It took a minute for our hearts to calm down

"Don't mess with me Edward, what is this? Why have you been acting strange"

"I don't know" he said looking at me, then at my lips.

"Well, no offense, but until you know, then this is not happening. You don't get to mess with my feelings like that" I said pushing him away and getting up from the couch.

"Then why did you bring me out here Bella" he asked

"I needed to get away and if I left you alone in the city, there could be a lot of speculation about a break up or something. I don't know, honestly. I'm still trying to process everything thats going on too. I'm going on a jog, I'll see you later" I said, as I started walking out the door. What have you gotten into Bella? I asked myself.

After my jog, I took a quick shower, grabbed a snack, and went straight into my room. I really didn't know why I brought Edward out here, part of me hoped this was a real relationship, but I knew it wasn't, that didn't stop me from developing some sort of feelings for the guy, I mean we were pretending for so long. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how he felt. The best thing for me however was just just avoid him, until I knew how he felt.

The rest of the weekend was not as awkward as I had hoped, Edward was more distant, but I just spent my time in the piano room or at Alice's.

We made the drive back to LA one day before Edward was due at the recording studio. We both crashed at my place, much to the media's delight, what they didn't know was that he slept on my couch and I slept on my bed. Things were already getting a little too strange with Edward, I would be lying to myself if I said I had not developed some sort of feelings for him.

I dropped him off at the studio, the next day, so he can go into the studio for the time that he booked. I went to the practice room with Emily and began pressing random keys on the piano until I had a random melody in my mind that I could not get out of my head. I decided to record it using my phone, it had no lyrics, but the melody was perfect. After 2 hours, Edward was finally ready to leave so we went to have lunch, then I dropped him off at home.

He was a little distant after that week, I had no idea what his problem was. It could have something to do with what I said to him, but then he always acted kind of strange. Weeks passed and we continued being lovey dovey in public, but in private Edward would always act strange. Maybe that trip was a mistake, or it maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I was literally counting down the days until our arrangement was over, I liked him. But I couldn't pretend anymore, I wanted every moment with him to be like we were in public. I did not want warm caring Edward one moment, and cold and distant Edward the next.

"Emily I can't do this anymore" I told her, while I was in a dressing room getting ready for another talk show, which was going to talk about my new album and my movie, that I had just finished filming.

"Just a couple more months, Bella" she said, "Just 5 more months, but he has changed Bella"

"Its been 7 months Emily I think I have feelings for him" I whispered harshly to her "This wasn't part of the deal" She hugged me

"Maybe we can talk to Rosalie and the label" I smiled and thanked her, before walking on stage. I was happy that Edward had decided not to come with me to this talk show, it was one less thing to pretend. One less kiss I had to share with him, one less piece of my heart he would take. I was falling for him, and I did not know how to stop it. I acted cold towards him now, after he did the same to me, I was slowly building walls against him.

When the host called out my name, I gracefully walked on stage, and did the interview. She asked me about my new album, and how the sales were doing and the new project I was working on. She even asked me how it was going with Mason, to which I mentioned that we were doing really good.

"That great to hear, because we have a surprise for you" she said smiling at me "And a surprise for you all too" she said looking in the audience. I looked at her confused, then the lights dimmed and Edward came from behind the curtains with his guitar to a stand on the other side of the stage.

"Here to give us a sneak peak at something he is working on, please welcome Mason" she yelled and I looked over at him, with a confused look.

"I've only ever been good at putting my thoughts into songs. Elle, this one is for you, no pretending, not for show, but for you" he smiled and began to strum his guitar.

 _Baby I got love for thee_

 _So deep inside of me I don't know where to start_

 _I love you more than anything_

 _But the words cant even touch what's in my heart_

 _When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_

 _The words don't ever come out right_

 _I get all tongue tied (and twisted)_

 _I can't explain what I'm feeling_

 _And I say baby, baby_

 _Baby (baby I)_

 _Oh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I)_

 _Oh baby, baby I (baby I)_

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby_

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it_

 _Baby, baby (Ooh oh)_

 _Baby I'm so down for you_

 _No matter what you do (real talk) I'll be around_

 _Oh baby, see baby I been feelin' you_

 _Before I even knew what feelings were about_

 _Oh baby_

 _When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_

 _The words don't ever come out right_

 _I get all tongue tied (and twisted)_

 _I can't explain what I'm feeling_

 _And I say baby, baby_

 _Baby (baby I)_

 _Oh baby, oh baby, my baby (baby I)_

 _Oh baby, baby I (baby I)_

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby_

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it_

 _Baby, baby_

 _Baby, baby_

With the last note I was in tears, smiling like some crazy person. I ran to where he was, as the show went into a commercial break. I removed my microphone as the host continued to talk to the audience as they cheered.

"I mean it Bella" he said as I hugged him. "this is not pretending, not part of the act, this is 100% me, being honest"

"Shut up" I said to him, then looked up to him, and smiled, leaned unto him and our lips met. It was one of the most passionate kisses we have shared.

"So, I'll take that as an I like you too" he said then did his signature smolder.

"Shut up Cullen, you know it does, what took you so long" I said leaning into him in a hug.

"I wanted to be sure, you know. You're special Bella, smart, innocent, Brave. And I'm destructive, dark, and twisty. I wanted to be sure. The question is are you sure you want to try to be with someone like me" he asked.

I looked up and gave him a peck in the lips, "yes" he squeezed me into a tighter hug, then out lips met once again and we kissed.

*1st Song: New York- Ed Sheeran

*2nd Song: Pillow Talk- Zayn Malik

*3rd Song: Baby I- Ben Schuller Cover (Originally Sung by Ariana Grande)


End file.
